1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems and methods in general and, more particularly, to control systems and methods for controlling feed gases.
2. Summary of the Invention
A hot feed gas is controlled by utilizing a nuclear magnetic resonance analyzer to analyze the composition of the gas and to provide at least one corresponding composition signal. A valve controls the flow of the gas in accordance with a control signal. A network connected to the analyzer and to the valve provides the control signal to the values in accordance with the composition signal so as to control the flow of the gas as a function of the composition of the gas.
The objectives and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawing wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of Example. It is to be especially understood, however, that the drawing is for illustration purposes only and is not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.